


That Famous Arse

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #48: “Don't you know my arse is famous?”, Barty Crouch. <br/>Also dedicated to Rycolfan for her birthday! </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Famous Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #48: “Don't you know my arse is famous?”, Barty Crouch.   
>  Also dedicated to Rycolfan for her birthday! 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

That Famous Arse

~

It felt quite domestic cooking for Severus. _I could get used to this,_ thought Harry as he worked. He’d assumed Severus would hover, perhaps try to direct the proceedings, but he didn’t. Instead he opened a bottle of wine, poured them both a glass, and settled in a chair with a copy of Barty Crouch’s biography. It all felt very homely.

“I sometimes make fresh pasta,” Harry said as he worked. “But I’m keeping things simple today.” 

“A sound strategy,” said Severus. 

Harry smiled. “Plus, it’ll give you something to look forward to when I cook for you next time.” 

“Next time?” Harry didn’t hear Severus move, but within moments he was standing directly behind Harry. “There’s to be a next time?” 

“Of course.” Adding the last of the ingredients to the pot to simmer, Harry picked up his wine glass, turning to face Severus. “I plan to cook you my entire repertoire of meals eventually.” 

“Do you indeed?” Severus hummed, leaning in for a kiss. “Am _I_ never to cook for _you_ , then?” 

Harry grinned. “I didn’t say that.” Sipping some wine, he set the glass down, looping his arms around Severus’ neck. “But I thought I’d show you why it’s a good idea to keep me around.” 

“I’m beginning to get a few ideas,” murmured Severus, his hands sliding down to cup Harry’s arse. “Although after our excursion to the shops, perhaps it’s best if I collect the ingredients next time.” 

“Why?” Harry asked, feigning innocence. 

Severus’ voice was a soft growl. “Because there were too many people ogling your arse for my comfort.” 

Harry hummed. He’d had a feeling Severus would be possessive. “You may have to get used to it, though. Don’t you know my arse is famous?”

Severus snorted. “Perhaps the word you’re looking for is _infamous_.” 

“Hm.” Harry pressed closer. “And here I thought you actually liked my arse. You certainly seemed fond of it earlier today.” 

“I concede it has its uses,” said Severus, squeezing said arse. He smirked as Harry moaned. “Are you up for an appetiser before dinner?” 

Harry grinned and, taking Severus’ hand, led him back to the bedroom. “I think I can manage that.” 

~


End file.
